Angel on my Shoulder
by WevyrDove
Summary: Dean comes back wounded from a solo hunt. Castiel visits Dean in the shower. Destiel one-shot, set during season 4.


Dean closed his eyes and let the hot water stream down his back. The water made the open wounds sting, but he welcomed the pain; it reminded him he was still alive. A gash on his neck was still bleeding; the vamp that had opened his skin had not had a chance to start feeding. Dean touched the wound gingerly, angling himself so the water didn't hit directly.

It had been a close one. He had been pissed at Sam, and went hunting on his own just to prove that he could do it. He knew it was dumb, but he had just been so angry. When the tip came in about a nest in the area, Dean took the chance. Without Sam watching his back though, the vamps had almost got the jump on him, one of them had stabbed him in his side, while another attacked his neck when he stumbled. When the vampire bit down, Dean pulled out his knife and sliced the filth's stomach. During the minute the vamp doubled over in surprise, he was able to reach the machete that had fallen to the ground. Before the creature could attack again, Dean had lopped the head off. Then he had collapsed, but only for a few moments before he had to get up and run to the Impala, the sound of the nest's footsteps following him. A few of the vamps had even tried to jump on the car, but he had gunned it, and they glanced off the sides with thumps that made Dean wince, thinking that they might have left dents.

Dean continued to let the water pound down on his skin, the steam filling the small motel bathroom. The sound and feel of the water calmed him and he let his mind empty. He was finally relaxing after the chaos of the nights hunt. He'd have to go back to wipe out the rest of the nest tomorrow night- although by then they could be gone. Forget stealth next time, he would go in guns blazing. Dean turned around under the shower so he could scrub his face. He had his eyes closed, and the warmth of the water soothing him.

"Dean."

Dean nearly slipped and fell when he whirled around at the sound of the voice. He found himself face to face with Castiel. He manage to stifle a shout of surprise.

"What the fuck, dude!" Dean swore at Castiel. "I'm taking a shower!" In response, Castiel looked him over, which made Dean cover himself with his hands belatedly. The shower stall was small so they were nearly touching. Castiel was fully dressed in his trench coat, suit and blue tie. The water not blocked by Dean's body started to drench Castiel's pants and shoes.

"I can see." Castiel said seriously. He was looking in Dean's face again. Dean fought the urge to look away; Castiel's relentless eye contact often unnerved him. Castiel rarely blinked, and Dean felt hypnotized by those deep blue eyes.

"Well, can you get out and let me finish?" Dean gritted.

"I have news of the utmost urgency- another seal has been broken." Castiel said, ignoring Dean's discomfort. "You need to help me find Lilith."

"Shit. Another one?" Dean forgot about the shower for a moment. He dropped his hands and pressed his head against the tiled wall.

"Yes." Castiel continued, "There are only a few left before Lucifer is released. You must find Sam. We need his help."

Dean looked at Castiel angrily. "You find him. He's with Ruby and drinking demon's blood, and doing God knows what else. I want nothing to do with him!"

"Dean," Castiel said calmly, "Sam is the key to stopping Lilith. His new powers are a weapon we can use." His shoes were ruined. With Dean standing to the side, the water streamed over his shirt and tie and wet the lapels of his coat.

Dean snarled at Castiel. He slammed his hand on the wall behind Castiel. The angel didn't flinch. "This is sick. You want to use Sammy as a weapon? What about his humanity and stopping his blood drinking habit?"

Castiel started to speak, "We need-" Dean grabbed the lapels of Castiel's trench coat and then put one hand over Castiel's mouth, shutting the angel up. The blue eyes widened but there was no other reaction.

"Fuck 'we'!" Dean swore. "This isn't about me and Sam. We are just tools in your battle. You don't give a shit about either of us!" He shoved Castiel against the wall.

Castiel stood still while Dean glared at him and held him in place. Then he reached up one hand and pulled Dean's wrist down so he could speak.

"Dean." Castiel spoke softly. "That is untrue. I care for both of you deeply." His blue eyes had no guile in them; Dean had to look away. Dean tugged his wrist out of the angel's grasp.

"Fucking odd way of showing it. Making us do all the angels' dirty work." Dean muttered, exhaustion hitting him and the anger starting to dissipate. He moved his hands off of Castiel, who remained against the wall.

"Especially you Dean." Castiel said. Dean looked up and was caught Castiel's gaze. The water continued to pour down on them. For a beat, all they did was stare at each other.

"I will never ever let any harm come to you." Castiel said gently. Dean felt the remainder of his anger dissolving. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ok, Cas. But can you please get out and let me finish my shower." Dean turned around and stood underneath the spray again. It was lukewarm by now.

"You are injured." Castiel noted. The wounds on Dean's neck and side hadn't been very visible from the front, but with his back facing Castiel, the angel noted the damage.

"It's fine, Cas." Dean said with exhaustion. "I just need to finish up and get in bed."

Hands gripped his sides and he felt the stab wound sealing. Then he felt Castiel's lips on the gash the vampire had made. Dean gasped with surprise. When Castiel moved away, the skin was healed. He turned to face the angel; now they were barely an inch apart. Castiel's hair and collar were wet, and drops of water meandered down his cheeks and nose.

"Um. Thanks, Cas." Dean said roughly. He wanted to ask why Castiel had used his mouth to heal his neck.

Castiel's wet hair was matted to his head. He spoke almost tenderly with an answer to Dean's unspoken question. "I told you. I care very deeply for you, Dean."

Dean swallowed thickly. He hadn't had someone outside his family tell him that for a long time. His hunting lifestyle didn't have much downtime and the constant travel meant he couldn't afford to be tethered by a relationship. He had his share of one night stands in towns they visited, on quiet nights when they were still searching for the trail of their prey. But no one that cared about him past the awkward morning after, and no one that he cared about. The shower water was running cold now.

"Cas..." Dean managed. Castiel just kept looking at him. Dean wanted him to touch him again, but he wasn't ready to admit it. "I care for you too."

"The water is cold. We should get out of the shower." Castiel observed. His clothes were completely soaked now and Dean was starting to shiver. The water was freezing, so Dean turned to shut the water off, stopping the spray. He pulled back the shower curtain and got out. Castiel stepped out and wrapped his arms around Dean from behind, startling him. His wet clothes pressing cold against Dean's already chilled body.

"This isn't helping, Cas." Dean continued to shiver, although secretly he enjoyed the contact.

Castiel dropped his arms. "I was trying to impart warmth from my vessel to you."

"Yes but we're both wet and cold. I need to dry off and get my clothes on. You need to get your clothes off, or you're gonna get sick. Wait. Do angels get sick?" Dean grabbed a couple of towels. He turned to hand one to Castiel. Again their eyes caught. Dean dried himself quickly and wrapped the towel about his waist. Castiel just stood there with the towel hanging limply from his hand. Water dripped from his clothes and hair onto the floor. Dean took the towel from Castiel's hands and gently rubbed the angel's hair with it. Castiel stood still as Dean moved the towel on his head. Dean couldn't look him in the eye; it all seemed too intimate to him suddenly. In the shower, the water has somehow provided a barrier between them, even when Castiel had kissed his neck.

When Castiel's hair was mostly dry, Dean dropped the wet towel to the floor. The angel still stood there, looking pathetic. His hair stuck out in different directions. Dean sighed. For a celestial being, Castiel needed major guidance on being human. Dean started to undress Castiel. He first pulled the trench coat off, letting it fall to the floor. He then peeled the suit jacket off. He looked at the angel, standing there in a puddle of water in the bathroom. His shirt was soaked through and clung to his chest. Castiel's face was vulnerable and trusting. Dean looked away again, Castiel's intense stare was unsettling him. He felt like he was the one caring for Castiel now, even though Dean was the one who had been wounded.

Dean coughed. "Are you going to help? You're standing there like a little kid. I thought you were a big bad angel." Dean made it sound like a complaint, but the truth was he wanted to do it for Castiel.

"Bad?" Castiel asked with a puzzled look.

"Never mind." Dean muttered. He returned to his task.

Dean reached for Castiel's tie and tried to undo the knot but it had tightened with the water and was difficult to loosen. The knot frustrated Dean and he tugged at it, choking Castiel a little. The angel coughed. Dean skipped the tie and started on the shirt, untucking and then unbuttoning. He peeled it off of Castiel. Dean couldn't help admiring Castiel. Under the layers of coat, suit and shirt, the angel had muscles that Dean hadn't guessed were there.

Next, Dean crouched to take Castiel's shoes and socks off, with Castiel putting his hands on Dean's shoulders for balance. Now all that remained were Castiel's tie and pants. Dean took a deep breath, and then went to remove Castiel's belt, the buckle ringing loudly on the floor when it fell. Dean unbuttoned and unzipped Castiel, pulling the pants down his legs. All that remained was a wet pair of briefs and the tie. Dean hesitated. He grabbed another towel off the rack and pushed it at Castiel. He turned around, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I won't look. Just take off your underwear and then you can start drying off."

"Why?" Castiel queried. "I have seen you naked."

"Um. Guys don't usually undress guys. Unless, y'know. They're together."

"Together?" Castiel asked seriously.

"You know, um, partners." Dean turned and looked at Castiel meaningfully.

"Like you and Sam?" Those eyes were so wide and blue.

"No! Not hunting partners. Like lovers." Dean cleared his throat. He couldn't stand how Castiel was so clueless sometimes; at the same time he found it endearing.

"Lovers." Castiel nodded. He started to pull at the hem of his briefs.

"Whoa, whoa. Ok I'm going to turn around. Actually, let me get out of the bathroom and give you some privacy." Dean pushed out of the tiny bathroom.

He started to rummage in his bag which sat on the bed, looking for fresh clothes. He heard Castiel come out of the bathroom. He looked up and immediately looked away again. Castiel was naked except for the tie and standing a few feet behind him. Damn that angel and his lack of personal boundaries.

"Dude, put on your towel! I'll go put some of your stuff in the dryer after I'm dressed." Dean was facing away from Castiel. He dropped the towel he was wearing and pulled on his boxers.

"Dean." Castiel said.

"What, Cas?" Dean turned around and got another eyeful of Castiel. It wasn't an unpleasant sight, he had to concede. Dean covered his eyes. "Where is your towel?" He grit out.

"I have no dry clothes." Castiel stated.

"So wear the friggin' towel!" Dean said with exasperation. "Or here." Dean found an extra pair of boxers and threw them at Castiel, and turned away again.

"Thank you." Castiel said. He put them on.

Dean started pulling on his jeans. He felt arms wrapping around him again. He wanted to shrug Castiel off but then relaxed into the hug, nestling into the warmth radiating off Castiel's skin. He could not recall ever being held like this in his adult life. The last time was probably when he was a small child and his mother would hold him close, making him feel loved and safe. Just a warm, enveloping hug with no agenda.

There was a soft whoosh and suddenly black wings surrounded Dean. Dean had only ever seen them in shadow and he found himself staring in awe at the beauty and size of them. The wingspan was at least 10 feet across, and their height was at least half of that. The feathers were dark as night, but also iridescent. Castile curved them so Dean was completed enfolded in his feathery embrace. The feathers were impossibly soft, brushing Dean's cheeks and touching his shoulders. The wings blocked out the lights in the room, enveloping Dean in a warm dark cocoon. Dean felt a calm and peace spread over his entire body, in a way he had never experienced. He wanted to stay here forever. He let his eyes slip closed. He was on the verge of falling asleep, except he was still standing, his legs pressed against the side of the bed. Castiel was holding him tight, so he didn't slide to the floor.

Castiel fit his head in the space between Dean's shoulder and neck. Dean sighed at the touch. Somehow, it didn't feel weird to be held so lovingly by Castiel. He didn't let himself think too much about it and just relaxed against Castiel.

"Dean." Castiel murmured into his ear. "You need sleep."

Dean nodded, and then Castiel opened his wings and lifted him onto the bed. He lay beside Dean's right side, and softly wrapped one wing around him, the other wing underneath Dean's body.

"Cas, it doesn't hurt if I'm lying on top of your wing, does it?" Dean asked sleepily, the warmth of the wings cradling him.

Castiel shook his head.

"Sleep, Dean." He commanded. Dean dropped off into a deep sleep. Castiel kept his wings wrapped around him through the night.

...

Dean woke up feeling amazing. He had slept through the night without any nightmares or restlessness. For once he felt some of his constant exhaustion had abated. Castiel's wings still enfolded him, and felt like a caress on his body. Dean realized that he had a morning erection and felt embarrassed. Maybe Castiel wouldn't notice. Dean was thankful that he wasn't completely naked. Still, he was achingly aware of the weight of Castiel's wings on his body. He found himself wondering what the feathers would feel like on his cock, causing him to stiffen more. Last night he had been too tired and spent to have any desire for more than being held. But now, especially with the restful sleep, he was conscious of the warm, and if he was honest with himself, beautiful body lying next to him.

Dean finally turned to look at Castiel. Maybe the angel wouldn't notice his huge erection, he probably was clueless about sex too. Castiel was looking at him with limpid blue eyes, his usual serious expression on his face Dean found Castiel's innocence of human nature to be such a huge contrast to his unearthly angelic power. It made him feel protective of Castiel.

"Hi Cas." Dean smiled.

"I hope you are feeling better, Dean."

"Much better, Cas. Thanks." Dean looked into Castiel's cerulean eyes and wondered at the depth and power contained within. He wanted to get a reaction out of that serious face. Dean rolled so he was flush against Castiel, the wings still surrounding him. He pressed his length against Castiel's thigh and couldn't prevent a little gasp escaping his own lips. When the angel didn't protest, he ground against Castiel's leg again, his eyes slipping shut at the friction. He pulled at the tie Castiel still wore until their faces were almost touching, and pressed his lips to Castiel's, kissing him gently. Castiel pulled back in surprise.

"Dean." he said, but it sounded like a question. Castiel's eyes were wider than usual, his pupils more dilated.

"Cas." Dean said his voice rough with desire. He kissed him softly. Castiel pressed back with his lips and body, eliciting a groan from Dean.

"Are we...lovers?" Castiel pulled away for a moment to ask.

Dean growled. "Shut up. You talk too much." He kissed Castiel again, much more roughly. He pushed his tongue into the angel's mouth. Castiel made a little sound of surprise but moved his tongue against Dean's. Dean was the one to pull away this time, to look Castiel in the eyes again.

"Is this ok?" Dean asked. He didn't want to force Castiel or take advantage of him.

"Yes." Castiel said simply. "I have wanted to know, since the day I saved you. Angels don't touch each other in that way. But I have watched humans for thousands of years." He kissed Dean. Dean placed a hand on Castiel's cheek. He was aware of the soft feathers tickling his side and back.

"Your wings," Dean murmured. "Do you feel with them?"

"They are very sensitive." Castiel admitted. "I have never shown them to a human before. But I wanted to keep you warm."

"Cas, you know there are blankets for that." Dean laughed. "But I appreciate it. They are beautiful. Dean moved his hand so he was touching the juncture between Castiel's back and where his right wing protruded. He ran a hand along the curve of the wing. Castiel's eyes closed, his breath hitching. Dean smiled to himself. Finally, he was getting a response from the angel.

"So beautiful." Dean said. He pushed against Castiel's shoulder so now Castiel lay on his back, his wings spread on either side of him. Dean straddled Castiel, grinding his hips against the angel's, causing Castiel to gasp. Leaning forward, Dean slowly stroked his palms along the edge of the wings, drawing a whimper from Castiel. He ran his hands all the way down the wings, down to the tips. Castiel was trembling. Dean leaned forward and kissed the space between the wing and Castiel's back. Then he nipped along the edge of the wing. Castiel shuddered. Dean could feel Castiel's hardness under his hips, and ground down again.

"I'm not hurting you, Cas, am I?" Dean asked huskily. Castiel looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"No, Dean. It feels...pleasurable." Castiel said. His eyes closed as Dean continued along the frame of Castiel's wing. Meanwhile, his hands stroked at the feathers. Now, he really wanted to know what it was like to feel them against his cock. He stopped playing with Castiel's wings for a moment, and got off the bed. Castiel protested, but Dean pulled his own boxers off and then reached for Castiel's. Castiel lifted his ass obligingly as Dean shifted them down his legs. Dean climbed back onto the bed, dragging his cock along Castiel's length. Castiel moaned softly at the touch. Dean moved to nip at the left wing now, while he continued to roll his hips, and Castiel whimpered with pleasure. Dean buried his face in the soft feathers, and stroked the wing with one hand, the other hand against Castiel's chest.

"Cas." Dean moaned and rutted against Castiel. "I want to feel your feathers...on my cock."

Castiel blinked at Dean. For a moment, Dean thought he had offended him. It seemed blasphemous to want to fuck an angel's wing. Castiel nodded.

Dean moved off of Castiel's hips and lay atop his wing. Dean dragged his cock along the feathers, crying out at the sensation of the silky down against his stiffness. Continuing to slide his cock slowly against the wing, he positioned himself so he could continue biting at the edge. While he continued to fuck into Castiel's wing, Dean reached one hand down to Castiel's shaft and started stroking. Castiel groaned and bucked up into Dean's hand. With his free hand, Dean grabbed a handful of feathers and tugged, causing Castiel to let out a sob. Dean moved his mouth to Castiel's lips and kissed him violently. He started rubbing himself against the wing, increasing his pace, while he kept stroking Castiel. A few moments later, Dean was already there, the feathers felt that good.

"Cas...Cas...I'm gonna come..." Dean sobbed. "I-Fuck!" Dean had meant to ask Castiel if it was ok, but he was already spilling out onto Castiel's gorgeous feathers with a shout. Dean managed to look abashed as he came down from his peak, the waves of pleasure receding slowly. Castiel's feathers were a wreck, and the barbs were sticky with Dean's cum.

"Um..sorry Cas." Dean blushed. "I-I'll clean it up."

"Dean. You're forgetting something." Castiel said, and lifted his hips, pushing his cock against Deans palm. Dean almost laughed but Castiel's expression was needy and desperate. Dean started working him again, slicking his palm with spit to smooth the strokes. Castiel's breathing sped up and he was fucking up into Dean's grasp. Dean watched Castiel's face, drinking in the sight of the angel losing control.

"Dean..." Castiel said in a strangled voice, "Dean, close your eyes."

"But I want to watch you-" Dean protested.

"You have to. Trust me." Castiel panted. Dean shut his eyes tight. Castiel clapped his hands over Dean's ears. The next moment Dean felt Castiel fluttering his wings frantically, and a flash of light brightened behind his eyelids, while a high pitched noise screeched through the room, shattering the bulbs in the lamps and the glass on the picture frames and windows. Simultaneously, Castiel bucked up into Dean's grip and shot thick strands of cum all over his own stomach and Dean's hands. Afterwards, Castiel's breathing slowed and he reached up to touch Dean's face. Dean opened his eyes and saw Castiel staring at him.

"Jesus." Dean exclaimed when he looked around the room. "Fucking angels." He laughed and shook his head. "No wonder I had to close my eyes. Next time a little more warning?"

"Dean." Castiel said simply. His wings wrapped themselves around Dean again. Dean felt drowsy and warm in their embrace. He found himself slipping back to sleep again.

...

A few hours later, Dean woke up. The wings were gone, as was Castiel. Dean felt his absence keenly, but he noted that Castiel had tucked him into bed under the blankets. A feather lay on the pillow beside him, and Dean picked it up. He dragged it across the side of his face, closing his eyes at the touch. There was also a scrap of paper on the pillow, and Dean read the loopy scrawl:

I will be back. Rest, for the final battle is at hand.

Dean sighed but then looked at the feather. His mouth quirked into a smile. There were dark times ahead, but he felt ready and willing to face them as long as he had Castiel by his side. Nothing else seemed important.


End file.
